Hair curlers generally comprise a hair rolling portion and a closure member for retaining the hair upon the hair rolling portion. The hair rolling portion is usually a generally cylindrical member comprising a core about which the hair is wound and end flanges that bound the core and have a greater diameter than the core. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,722 issued to Doyle for an Elastomer Hair Roller. The Doyle hair roller includes an hollow outer barrel bound by a pair of end flanges.
Many kinds of clamping attachments, securing devices, and hair tension methods are employed to hold hair on the hair rolling portion of a hair curler. Most often this attachment or device is a piece that is separate from the hair curler, such as a clip or bobby pin that is attached to the curler in a way to retain hair wound thereupon. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,000 issued to Pizzino for a Compound Hair Roller. The Pizzino compound hair roller has two members suitable for receiving a portion of a length of hair. One member is a hollow cylindrical roller. The other member is a shell-like roller having a longitudinal slot and a plurality of fins projecting radially inward from its interior surface. The shell-like roller is adapted to receive the hollow cylindrical roller upon which hair has been wound so as to hold the hair in place.
Another example of an attachment employed to hold hair on the hair rolling portion of a hair curler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,452 issued to Caruso for an Electrically Heated Hair Roller. A perforated shield engages the end pieces of the hair roller so as to envelop a substantial portion of the roller, thereby creating a chamber. The chamber is defined by the outer surface of the hair rolling portion, the end flanges, and the inner surface of the perforated shield. The perforations in the shield permit steam to enter into the chamber. The hair roller is electrically heated internally. To use the hair roller, the shield must be removed, but the shield is re-engaged after hair has been wound onto the hair roller, and, along with helping to retain steam, the shield helps hold the hair around the roller.
Hair curlers with separate closure members are somewhat difficult to use on one's own hair because the user must use her hands to wind the hair on the hair rolling portion, hold the hair there with one hand, while grasping a clip with the other hand, and then maneuver the closure (often without looking) to lock the hair in place. Another disadvantage of separate closure members is that they generally must be made hard and relatively inflexible in order to satisfactorily hold hair. This may make them uncomfortable to wear.
Some hair curlers have a closure member affixed to the hair rolling portion. Such members are really separate pieces that are mechanically hinged or otherwise movably joined with the hair rolling portion. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,851 issued to Parlagreco for a Single Step Hair Curler With Independent Self-Contained Supporting and Securing Means. This invention pertains to a hair curler having a roller rotatably mounted on end supports whose base portions are adapted to rest on the head of the user. Each end support operates independently of the other and each may include a self-contained securing tension mechanism in the form of a ratchet device. The roller can be easily disengaged from its position on the user's head by tipping the roller over and releasing the tension thereby enabling the user to unwind the hair. Such devices remain uncomfortable on the scalp, awkward to use and, additionally, are costly to manufacture.
Other hair curlers have a pliable closure member integrally attached to the hair rolling portion. An example of a pliable closure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,299 issued to Wistrand et al. for a Flexible Locking Hair Curler. The Wistrand hair curler is a spool type hair curler having a cylindrical hair roller portion formed between a pair of opposing parallel flanges and provided with a pliable integrally formed, cup shaped closure member. The closure member is axially aligned with one of the end flanges of the spool shaped hair roller portion. The wall of the cup-shaped closure member extends away from the spool shaped portion and, after the hair is wound upon the spool-shaped portion, the wall may be flipped substantially 180 degrees about its point of attachment in order to place the rim of the cup-shaped closure member proximate to the other flange to thereby retain the hair around the spool shaped portion.
Pliable closures are comfortable on the head and relatively easy to use. Yet pliable, elastomeric materials capable of retaining sufficient heat are heavier than plastic, so the devices are quite uncomfortable because they pull the hair. This effect is especially problematic as the size of the hair curler increases. A balance must be found between a material that is soft enough to be pliable, but strong enough to hold a desired shape without becoming entangled in the user's hair. In addition, elastomeric materials can be so slick as to make it difficult for the user to wind hair around it.
Accordingly, a need exists for a hair curler with a closure to hold hair on a hair rolling member that is comfortable to wear, is easy to use, and is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hair curler with a closure to hold hair on a hair rolling member that is comfortable against the head because it does not have jutting edges and it does not press on the head to hold itself in place.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hair curler with a closure to hold hair on the hair rolling member that is comfortable to wear and does not pull or tangle the hair.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hair curler with a closure to hold hair on the hair rolling member that may be operated with one hand.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a hair curler with a closure to hold hair on the hair rolling member that is inexpensive.